We Who Don't Cry
by nsane1
Summary: Beka and then Tyr do some musing on what has occurred over the past year (romance eventually-rating changed for minor curses just to be safe)
1. Beka

crying Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this. It belongs to someone else, blah blah blah. But the storyline belongs to me, thank you very much   
Summary: Beka and Tyr muse over the events that have occurred over the year they've been on the _Andromeda_   
Pairings: Beka/Tyr (eventually)   
Spoilers: Any episode up to _Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way_ is fair game (the episode order in the USA)   
Feedback: Please! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Chapter 1: Beka**   


Beka Valentine didn't cry. 

She hadn't when her brother had pushed her and she scraped her knees when she was four years old. She hadn't when she had broken her arm by tripping on   
and falling down a ladder on the _Maru_ when she was thirteen. She hadn't even cried when her first ever boyfriend had dumped her for one of the few friends she   
had ever had. 

She hadn't cried when her father had died, either. There was too much to do. Funeral arrangements. What there were of them, anyway; she had had to make   
most of them herself since her money supplies were short. Send a message to Uncle Sid, Dad's longtime friend and partner, who she knew wouldn't come although   
she had to make the gesture. Procrastinate in sending a message to Rafe, who wouldn't come either. Send him the message, then send him another, more   
appropriately angry one. Hold the funeral. Get mad at herself for not being able to have a better one. Get mad again at Rafe for leaving. Blame herself, Rafe, and   
everyone else in the known universe for her Dad's death. Consider getting drunk for the first time. Decide against it. Move on with her life. But most of all, stay   
busy and don't cry. 

It wasn't her fault. Not really. She had been brought up by only her father...what had "Uncle Sid"said? Raised like wolves. She had never seen her father cry.   
She had never seen her brother cry. She had never seen anyone who was close to her cry. And so she didn't either. Her father had told her that she was brave,   
that he was proud of her for not crying when she was thriteen. And so "Big girls don't cry" became her motto. And no one in her life did anything to change that. 

Then she had met those people who were now the crew of the _Andromeda_, different from anyone else she had ever known. Trance had cried for HG. Dylan   
cried over the loss of Sara. Rommie cried for the_ Pax Magellanic_, her older sister. Harper...although he would never admit it, Beka knew he cried sometimes for   
his family back on Earth. Tyr had cried when they had destroyed 1,000 Nietzschean ships. Rev cried for his species, for the people whom he had never wronged. 

But Beka Valentine didn't change herself for anyone. She wouldn't cry just because those around her did. Absolutely not. Not when her crew sided with Dylan   
instead of her. Not when her older brother scammed her again. Not when her "Uncle Sid" tried to bribe her, take her prisoner, summarily screw up her life, and talk   
trash about her father. Not when poor HG had died. Not even when the universe decided to go and give her a kick in the ass like it apparently had. 

So why did she feel like crying? 


	2. Tyr

crying2 Disclaimer, etc.: See first chapter. The two quotes are directly from _Angel Dark, Demon Bright_. And I'm very bad at writing Tyr. 

Tyr Anasazi didn't cry. 

He was a Nietzschean. They were a strong people, so unlike their genetically inferior cousins. Humans were inferior. Humans were weak. Humans cried. Nietzscheans didn't. Tyr didn't. 

Well, that was untrue. He had cried once, in a moment of weakness preceeded by hours of it. The day had started out bad and had gotten worse. He had been thrown into the past by an annoying little purple girl, been talked out of saving his people by the aforementioned girl, and then had allowed himself to feel guilt. Did he have a right? The conversation with Dylan came floating back to him in broken sentences..."Guilt is a wasted emotion. Or so I keep telling myself"..."I let my own need for survival outweigh the fate of an entire people." 

The past year in fact, had been one disaster after another. Marrying and then betraying Freya. Not warning his fellow Nietzscheans at the Battle of Witchead. That mess of stupidity concerning the Castalian government and its head. Crashing on Midden and Yvaine. Getting beaten up (although he was ashamed to admit it even to himself) by Marshall Jeger. The whole fiasco with Beka while the rest of the crew were gone. 

And now he had one more thing to be upset about. Beka Valentine. How could he let himself get involved with an inferior human? The problem was, as hard as he might try, he couldn't bring himself to think of her that way. She was strong, she was independent, she was resourceful. Everything looked for in a female. The one thing wrong about her was that she was not Nietzschean. He repeated it like a litany. Beka isn't a Nietzschean. Stop thinking about her. Don't get involved with her. Beka isn't a Nietzschean. Stop thinking about her. Don't get involved with her. On and on and on. 

Tyr Anasazi felt like crying. 


	3. A Cup of Coffee and Thou

crying3 Disclaimer, etc: See first part. Oh, and here the story really starts. Just thought I'd warn you. 

_ Dammit, why'd he have to come in here? I was having quite a good time brooding, thank you very much,_ Beka thought to herself as Tyr entered the Obs deck. 

He didn't say anything, much to her surprise, just stood looking out the window. Beka frowned, thought some more, and then went to stand next to him. 

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked. The question sounded more like a challenge than she had wanted it to, but she was used to that around Tyr.__

"Are you?" he countered, angry at himself for rising to the challenge. But he couldn't allow himself to do anything else around her.__

Beka sighed, and decided it was way too late to be mean and nasty and have an argument where she had to think up things to say that wouldn't make her sound lame and stupid, so she decided on a different course of action. "Want to go have some coffee?" she offered, wondering if the old expression 'You can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar' was true. This was one fly she would like to catch. And besides, she needed to take her thoughts off of...her thoughts for awhile. 

Tyr was surprised at the question, and equally surprised that he answered yes, even as his mind was shouting no. Just as he was about to tell her he had decided not to join her after all, he stopped an reconsidered. He needed to stop thinking about his mistakes. What better way to do that than make new ones? 

They walked down the hall in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Then both remembered why they were walking to the Officer's Mess. 

"So, what are you-" Beka started.   
  
"Do you often-" Tyr said at the same time. 

"You go first. No you," they said at the same time, both cursing themselves for sounding like an idiot. 

They were saved further embarrassment by arriving at their destination, and Tyr ordered the coffee. 

"Cream or sugar?" he asked Beka. That was a nice, safe question, even though he knew the answer. 

"No, black, thanks," Beka replied. Staying in the realm of safe questions, she asked him what he was thinking of doing tomorrow. _Gee, that was lame.___

The question caught him off guard. "Um, I don't know." What was he going to do tomorrow? He listed the first things that came to his mind. "Read. Lift weights. Do my shift on the Command Deck. Look at Beka when she isn't watching." _Where did that come from? Had he said that out loud?_

Beka's eyes widened slightly. "What did you say?" 

_Yes he had_. Now he was in trouble. 


	4. There's Tyr and Then There's Tears

crying4 Disclaimer, etc.: See first part. I'd suggest you read the first three parts first. Especially the third part. And please please please review! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

"What did you just say?" Beka demanded, furious. 

"Nothing. I said nothing," Tyr insisted, wishing he could run and hide even though that was not a very Nietzschean thing to do. He also wanted to curse himself in several different languages as often as he could. He knew he should have refused her offer. He knew it! 

"Oh, yes you did, mister. Explain yourself," Beka said, shaking her finger at him. She knew exactly how much she sounded like her father at that moment-_don't think about him, don't go there_-okay, Dylan, but she really wanted an answer. And Tyr was going to give her one whether he liked it or not. 

"I was merely thinking out loud. I would never do that," Tyr explained. 

"Oh, why, because I'm 'inferior' to you?" Beka exclaimed. _Great, now you want him to look at you? Get a grip._

"No, that's not why-um, I mean, you're not inferior, I mean..." Tyr stuttered and trailed off. He did not think he had ever felt so humiliated in his entire life. 

Beka decided to have a little fun, or maybe she was just too tired to think rationally. She walked around the side of the table. "So...just what do you mean, Tyr Anasazi?" She was rewarded with what she thought might be a blush. 

"I...um..." he stuttered again, mentally cursing himself again and including Beka just for good measure. Running away was beginning to sound more and more like a viable option. 

Beka sidled over and sat down next to him, although warning bells were beginning to sound in her head. _Stop now, you're only setting yourself up to be hurt, he's going to betray you and leave you just like all the other guys in your life and you're going to want to cry all over again don't think about that keep playing the game_. "What is it, Tyr? Cat got your tongue? Or is it...something else?" She moved closer to him, and to his credit, he didn't move away. 

Desperately, he searched for a way out of the situation. He finally came up with something that sounded incredibly stupid, but it was the only thing he could think of that might actually work. 

Luckily, he didn't have to. 

"Beka? What are you two doing?" 

Beka jumped away from Tyr so fast that she tripped over another chair and ended up sprawled on the floor. Unfortunately for her, she ended up taking Tyr's coffee along with her. 

"Ow! Hot! Dammit!" she offered up a few more of the colorful curses that she had learned over the years of cargo running. 

"Beka? Are you okay? I'm really, really sorry for startling you," Trance apologized as Tyr decided that this was the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. 

"No, I'm not okay, Trance! That coffee was hot as hell!" Beka yelled in frustration. Tyr almost stopped then, but shook his head and continued on. She would be okay. It was just coffee. _But then again, it was just coffee that got you into this mess._

*************************************************************** 

"How's your hand?" Dylan asked. 

"Um...it hurts like hell, it feels hot, it hurts like hell, it's very painful, did I mention that it hurts like hell?" Beka complained, waving her bandaged hand in front of his face. 

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that. Trance said it should be fully healed in about two days," Dylan tried to reassure her. 

"Two days! Two days!" she shouted. "I can't pilot for two days!" 

"Calm down, Beka," Dylan said calmly. 

"Don't you patronize me!" Beka told him angrily as Tyr walked into the room. He took one look at the occupants of the room, and turned right around. 

"Oh, no you don't," Dylan muttered to himself, then spoke loudly in Tyr's general direction. "Tyr, would you mind keeping Beka company just in case we need to get out of here quickly? I have to go check on Harper and make sure he's completing the repairs rather than one of his projects." 

_Damn Dylan_! Tyr knew that he couldn't refuse without a good reason. "Of course, Captain Hunt." 

Beka watched Dylan's retreating form with a barely disguised look of malice. "Sometimes I really do hate him." 

"Myself as well," Tyr agreed. 

"Well, feel free to stare at me all ya want, Tyr, we've got nothing better to do. In fact, why don't I stand up? Give you a better view?" Beka hated how she was feeling. _It's just like last night! Well, I don't feel like feeling sorry for myself. I don't. Nope, I don't._ Beka was having a really hard time convincing herself that she didn't want to cry. Because she didn't cry. 

Something must have showed in her face, because Tyr walked over to her, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Beka?" 

_No, no I'm not. Why should you care?_ "I'm fine." 

"I understand what you're feeling." 

"How can you, Tyr?" _What gives you the right to say that?! Your father didn't betray you! Your brother didn't betray you! Your so-called uncle didn't betray you!_

"You feel useless. Your best skill has been taken away from you. Without your piloting abilities, you feel like you are nothing," Tyr explained. "I would feel the same way if I was unable to fight." 

_Oh, so that's what you meant._ "Maybe. Sorta." 

"You're wrong." 

_This is better. Good direction._ "Oh? Do explain." 

"You are not your piloting skills," Tyr replied. 

"So what am I, Tyr?" _Please tell me._

"You are someone who has risen above your environment. You are resourceful, you are strong despite what the universe has thrown at you. You should be proud of yourself." 

_No no no no no no no no stop Tyr this is not a good place to go. _"Um...thank you. I think. Listen, I need to...go somewhere else...yes, I do. Someone...Trance, yeah, said she needed to check on my burn...if it hurt a lot. And it hurts..." Beka continued as she walked backwards out of Command. "Really bad. Maybe its...infected...or something..." Beka felt her emotions spiraling out of control as Tyr looked at her with a worried expression on his face. 

"I can take a look at it, if you'd like. I do have some medical experience," he offered, still looking concerned. 

Beka backed into something hard. _Door is three steps to your left, Beka you idiot!_ "Did you get that being a mercenary, Tyr?" She tried for a laugh but it came out more like a tremor. 

"Beka? Are you alright?" Her face was pale and flushed at the cheeks, and her eyes were bright. 

"No...I mean, yeah, of course I am. I'll just go find Trance now," Beka assured him shakily. With that completely unconvincing statement, she turned and ran, not from Tyr, but from herself. Her feet instinctively took her to the _Maru._ She gave the code to lock the door, stumbled into the pilot's chair, put her head down on her arms. 

And the first time in her life, Beka Valentine cried. 


	5. Nothing Left to Give

crying5 Disclaimer, etc.: See first part. And thank you everyone for your reviews so far!!! Please review some more! I live on reviews!!! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Hey, Bek, I know you're in there! I'll hack my way in if I have to!" Harper's muffled voice and loud bangs echoed throughout the _Eureka Maru_, but Beka didn't hear. She wasn't hearing much at the moment. 

Once Beka had started crying, she couldn't stop. She had cried for all those years she hadn't been able to, cried for every time someone had hurt her, cried for every injury she had ever received. Every time she thought she was finished, she was reminded of some other mistake she had made in her life, and had just started over. Beka Valentine, the girl who never cried, had spent a day doing just that, and she hated herself for it. But that only made her cry more. 

And so she had cried, and cried, and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore, and even after that she still sobbed, body shaking. But finally, she had been able to stop. And then her pet demons had come back to haunt her, and she had started crying all over again. 

At the moment, she was curled up in the pilot chair of the _Maru_, eyes red and puffy, face and hair a mess, voice raspy, just rocking back and forth, back and forth, incoherent and incapable of all rational thought, unable to do anything but rock, feeling like a little girl again. _It's okay, Daddy's gonna come get you now, isn't he? Gonna wrap his arms around you and tell you everything's gonna be alright? Tell you that he loves you, and that he'd never ever go away?Ha, I don't think so. He's gonna be mad at you, mad at you for crying, he isn't gonna love you anymore, nobody is. Nobody never ever ever ever again._

"Beka? Beka, c'mon, you've been in there almost two days, you have to come out sometime! Everyone's worried about you, especially Trance! Tyr's threatening to break down the door!" Harper's voice sounded again. "Please, Bek! If you don't come out, you'll die of dehydration! Or you'll starve to death! Please, Beka, just come out here!" 

Something in his voice snapped her out of her crying-induced trance, and she tried to respond. _After all, ya don't want someone to come in here and see ya like this._ After a few false starts, she called back, "I'll be out in fifteen minutes, okay, Seamus?" 

Silence. 

Finally, he responded, "Alrighty, Beka. I'll wait." 

Fifteen minutes until she had to face the world. She got up and nearly fell down again as her legs protested against being used for the first time in two days. "Brush your hair...wash your face...splash cold water on your eyes...drink some water..." Talking to herself seemed to help fill the silence that threatened to overwhelm her. "But what are you going to say to them? Hmmm...believable story now...can't tell them the truth. 'I needed some alone time-' nah, sounds stupid. 'I fell asleep?' For two days? Yeah, right. 'I was working on the _Maru_ and lost track of the time'-better, I'll use that one." 

Feeling somewhat presentable, she gave the command to open the door, feeling the adrenaline rush as she prepared to face the world once more. She closed her eyes... 

...and when she opened them, Harper was staring in her face. 

"God, Beka, you look awful." 

So she hadn't done as good a job freshening up as she thought. "I'm fine, Harper." And she did feel fine. Giddy, even. Seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes, she tried again. "Really, I feel great." 

"Um...are you sure, Beka?" Harper asked, looking concerned. 

Beka had no idea why. She felt the best she had in a long time. Her hand didn't hurt. Her eyes didn't hurt. She didn't even have that damned headache that had been plaguing her. Her only problem was that she felt...light...and...airy. But that felt good too. And then she wondered suddenly why her world was moving when she was sure she hadn't, and she wondered if she was flying. She saw Harper's white and worried face, heard him shout something, wondered if he was sick again, and she was about to tell him to go to Medical when her world went black. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Author's Note: This would have been longer, but, well, I know what I want to do in the next part, but I don't know how to say it. It'll be up soon. School usually helps me write, because I'm so bored I have nothing else to do. Please review! 


	6. Interlude and Awakening

crying6 Disclaimer, etc.: See first part. More blatant _Pearls_ spoilers and some from _Forced Perspective_   
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to put up. I was insanely busy. It's crunch time in school. The one where all the teachers decide to give projects and test all in the same week practically on the same day. And I'm sorry this is so short. The next part will be longer, I promise! (Weekend coming up) 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

_Guilt is a wasted emotion. Guilt is a wasted emotion. Guilt is a wasted emotion._

Tyr repeated those five words over and over again as he sat in an uncomfortable chair in Med Deck, watching the only occupant of the room sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning in a fever-induced delirium. But, try as hard as he might, another phrase kept adding itself into his mantra. 

_ This is all my fault._

"My father is not a drug addict!" 

That assertion was her most frequent. He did not know what nightmares ran through Beka Valentine's head, but he knew he was the cause of them. And it irritated him. It annoyed him that he blamed the illness of a woman he should consider inferior on himself. Tyr began to wish he had gone with the others down to the planet. 

On the bed, Beka started thrashing and her eyelids fluttered. "Hot," she mumbled. 

Tyr sighed, and got up to get a towel for her foerhead and the meds Trance had said would help. Along with the fever, Beka was severely dehydrated and fatigued. The last two symptoms had been easy enough to deal with, but the fever hadn't broken yet. 

"Don't touch me," Beka demanded, eyes open but unfocused. 

Tyr sighed again, and spoke to her softly. "Beka, it's okay. I will not hurt you." _Not ever again, if I can help it._ "Calm down, Beka. This will make you feel better." Surprisingly enough, she quieted down. Even more surprising, she grabbed for his hand. 

And the most surprising part of all, he took her hand and held it. 

******************************************************* 

Beka woke up slowly to a rather large headache and a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time-someone was holding her hand. "Woah. Where am I, who are you, and what was I doing last night?"   
  
"You are in Med Deck. You were quite ill." 

_Ah, Beka, you should have opened your eyes first._ "Hell-oo, Tyr. Where's everybody?" _Like Trance. Or Harper._

"They went down to get supplies at the nearby planet. Are you feeling better, Beka?" he asked, looking concerned. 

"Hell yeah. Except for a humongous headache. Other then that, throw anything at me! I am so ready to be out of here!" Beka said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. _Except that_, she though ruefully as her legs refused to hold her weight and she found herself in Tyr's arms. _Then again, maybe it's not so bad here after all. Woah, what am I thinking, I must still be sick._ But she had to admit, she felt nice. 

"I don't think so," Tyr said, lifting her back into bed. "You should at least wait until Trance returns." 

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Really," Beka tried again, but she didn't insist. 

"Would you like something to eat or to drink?" Tyr asked her. 

"Umm, I guess. As long it doesn't have cyanide in it. I was just sick, I don't want to try being dead, too," Beka requested, smiling. She got one back. 

"I'll cook you something. I'll be back soon," Tyr promised. "If you need anything..." 

"I know who to call. Thanks, Tyr," Beka grinned. It was nice to have a big, muscular guy to wait on her. 

It wasn't until the door closed behind him that the memorie came flooding back. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Author's note, part 2: Please, please, pretty please review! The next part'll be up soon. 


	7. Thank God for Chicken Soup Laced with Se...

crying7 Disclaimer, etc.: Umm, I think we've been through this enough. Please review! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"Beka, are you alright?" 

Beka hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until she heard Rommie's voice. Grateful for any distraction, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." 

A little hologram of Rommie appeared next to Beka's head, so she only had to turn her head to talk to her. "How are you feeling?" Rommie asked. "We were all worried about you." 

"I feel a lot better, just a bit tired," Beka replied. 

"That's good. I think Dylan will be happier having his first officer back and not having Tyr distracted," Rommie told Beka with a smile. 

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would Tyr be distracted? I mean, it's kinda nice having him here now, but I'm sure that's only because Dylan threatened him with several different types of torture unless he was nice," Beka said, smiling slightly. Dylan would do that. 

"Dylan wouldn't torture anyone!" Rommie defended her captain. "And besides, Tyr is here of his own free will. Trance offered to stay, but he wouldn't let her. Since you became ill, Tyr hasn't left the Med Deck until just now. He hasn't slept, he hasn't trained, he wouldn't even had eaten if Trance hadn't brought him something." 

"Are you serious?" Beka exclaimed. "C'mon, Rom, you're pulling my leg." 

"No, I'm not. He really was here the whole time you were." 

"Tyr would never do that," Beka insisted. 

"I would never do what?" Tyr asked as he entered the room carrying a bowl. 

Rommie's hologram winked out of existence, leaving Beka to fend for herself. "Oh, nothing, we were just...discussing something," she told him nonchalantly, but blushing all the same. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting the bowl down. "You looked flushed, it might be a fever." He put his hand on her forehead. 

Beka liked the sensation, hated the fact that she liked it, and was annoyed that he was doing it. Irritably pushing Tyr's hand away, she assured him that she was fine. He raised an eyebrow, but made no comment and helped her sit up. 

"I made soup," he announced, giving her the bowl and a spoon. Noticing her somewhat shaky hand, he asked, " Can you feed yourself?" 

He received a glare for his troubles. _Ah, well, at least she's feeling better.___

"This is good! I forgot how well you cook. How 'bout you teach me how sometime," Beka requested, smiling. She didn't really have any desire to learn, but she needed to make some kind of conversation. It unnerved her when he stared at her like that. _At least he's looking at your front...___

"I think you should take a bit more time to recover first; you don't want to pass your illness to any of the crew. However, once you are completely well, I would enjoy teaching you," Tyr agreed. 

"Sounds like fun," Beka replied. _I think I could awaken that desire somehow...woah, where did that come from? _All of a sudden, she felt very tired, and she couldn't keep her eyes open, not even to look at Tyr. "What did you put in here?" she asked faintly. 

"A mild sedative to help you sleep. Don't worry, I want you dead about as much as you do," Tyr assured her, taking the bowl and spoon from her hands and making her lie down. 

"Don' wanna go t' sleep," Beka mumbled. "Wha' gives you th' right t' put sommin' in...in my..." Beka trailed off as she fell fast asleep. 

Tyr brushed a lock of hair off of her face. He was dreading the morning. He had something he needed to do when Beka woke up, something he needed to do before Dylan and the others. 

He needed to talk to Beka about what had happened in those two days she had been locked on the _Maru_. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Please, please, please review! I'll even take flames! The next part should be up tomorrow since I have to write an English paper...and that's just so much fun. 


	8. Breaking Down the Walls

crying8 Disclaimer, etc.: Guess what! I do own _Andromeda_ and all its characters!..........Ha-ha, just kidding. Just seeing if you were awake. Because I don't. 

Author's note: Please, please, please review! I love comments! (And a great big thank you to everyone who's reviewed already!) This should be done soon, this and one more part to finish it up. 

Just to clear things up: No, nothing _happened_ between Beka and Tyr during the night (she still had a fever and was asleep. He just held her hand). And Tyr doesn't know what happened when Beka was locked on the _Maru_, that's why he wants to talk to her and find out. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

"Hey, Tyr." 

Beka's soft voice startled Tyr out of his thoughts, all the more so because he had been thinking, once again, about her. "I didn't know you were awake. You shouldn't be up." 

"Like hell. One more minute in that room and I was going to go crazy! I have no clue how Harper stands it," Beka retorted. Tyr shook his head, grabbed her arm, and pulled her down on the bench next to him. 

He missed. 

"Gee, Tyr, are you going to spank me for getting out of bed?" Beka asked mischievously from her rather undignified position on Tyr's lap. She could have sworn he blushed as he pushed her out of his lap.   
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, helping her sit up. 

"Don't mention it," Beka replied, still grinning. 

_Don't worry, I won't_, Tyr thought as he looked at her, trying to figure out a way to start the conversation he was dreading. 

"Hey, Tyr? Hello? Anybody home?" she asked, waving a still bandaged hand in front of his face. "Why're ya starin' at me?" 

"How's your hand?" he blurted out. 

"What? Oh, you mean this? Doesn't hurt any more, I don't know why these things are still on," Beka replied. 

"Let me see," Tyr said, aware that he was stalling but didn't care. He pulled her hand closer to him and started unwrapping the bandages. Unfortunately, that also brought the rest of her closer to him...which suddenly reminded him of the last time they had been alone on the _Andromeda_. 

"Tyr? Why'd you stop?" Beka wondered. 

"I...umm..." he stuttered out, still very aware of her close proximity. 

She pulled away from him, becoming equally as aware of him. "It's okay, I can wait for Trance." 

"Speaking of Trance, there's something we need to talk about before the others get back," Tyr told her, jumping on the only opening he had found so far. 

"Look, if this is about what I said to you the last time we were in here together, I can-" she started, alarm bells going off in her head. _Or maybe it's just my headache?___

"No, it's not about that," Tyr assured her quickly, cutting her off. _Although I would like to talk about that_. "I'm talking about you locking yourself on the Maru for two days without food or water and refusing to come out or even talk to someone!" He realized he had ended up shouting the last part, and said softly, "Everyone was worried about you and I think we deserve an explanation." 

Beka drew away from him, shaking her head. "No, Tyr, I don't think we have to talk about that." 

He grabbed her wrists and prevented her escape. "Yes, we do." 

He was surprised more by the fact that she freed one of her hands than by the full-on slap in the face that left his ears ringing. "You take your hands off me, Tyr Anasazi!" 

"Beka-" he warned, getting angry. 

"If you ever do that again, I'll-" 

He reclaimed his hold on her wrist and pulled her close to him. "You'll what, Beka Valentine?" 

She looked like she was going to say something, but then she got an odd look on her face and her body went limp. As she started to fall, Tyr had to let go of her wrists so he could manouver her body back onto the bench. This time, when the slap came, he was surprised. 

"I'll do that!" she told him, sitting up, crossing her arms, and giving him a glare that he could swear should melt walls. 

He returned it with one of his own, and mirrored her position. "Now, may we talk?" A small inner voice was telling him to give up, and let her deal with her problems on her own-_after all, she just hit you twice_-but the other part of him admired her act and decided to stay. 

"No," she said simply and slumped against the wall, all pretense of being tough gone.   
  
"I think it would be a good idea," he told her, moving closer, and putting a hand on hers. 

"How do you know, Tyr? What makes you think you can help me? What makes you think you can understand what I'm feeling?" she asked angrily, not acknowledging the touch but not moving away, either. 

"I don't, but I would like to try," he replied quietly, looking into her eyes. 

"You'll just leave me," Beka said, so softly that he wasn't even sure she had spoken. 

"Please, Beka. If not for you, then for the rest of the crew. They need a first officer with a clear head, who can deal with her problems, who doesn't lock herself in her own ship," Tyr tried, knowing her fierce desire to protect her crew would override anything else. 

"Do you want to know what's wrong, Tyr? What's wrong is that I can't trust anyone. What's wrong is that anyone I ever loved in my life has left me. What's wrong is that I'm afraid that you'll leave, and Dylan will leave, and Rev, and Trance, and Harper, and Rommie will leave, and I'll just be left alone again because I'm too naive and stupid to realize that everyone will just leave in the end but I try anyway. What's wrong is that my entire life, I haven't had anyone I can talk to, not really, and now I'm just a screwed up person who has no life and no family, and no friends!" Beka burst out. "So there, you happy? I don't know why I'm telling you this, because you're probably going to leave tomorrow or the next day! So why don't you just leave now, since you're going to anyway? You probably don't care anyway!" 

"You're wrong," Tyr stated simply. 

"About what?" Beka yelled in frustration. _Great, I pour my heart out to this guy and all he can say is 'you're wrong'? Way to go, Beka, you did it again.___

"I do care," Tyr told her, and wrapped his arms around her as she cried once more. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Author's Note again: So, what do you think? Too sappy? Please review!   
  
  
  



	9. 

crying9 Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Not even a chance. 

Author's Note: I'm a very bad girl for not writing this sooner, but I had some major allergy attacks last week and many many tests to study for, so I hope you'll all forgive me and please please please review!!!! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

"How are you feeling, Bek?" 

"Yeah, you really freaked us out! Well, me, anyway." 

"Too bad you couldn't come down to the planet; we had a great time!" 

"We brought you back some disks for your collection!" 

"Is your hand better?" 

"Can you pilot yet?" 

"Ummm..." was Beka's reply. 

"Alright, Trance and Harper, give Beka some space," Dylan admonished them. 

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. So, you guys had fun down there?" Beka asked, slightly annoyed at Dylan's attempt to protect her. 

"Yeah, we had lots of fun!" Trance replied. "We went to the market, and we bought a bunch of stuff, and then we went to a bar and Harper got drunk and-" 

Harper cut her off. "I'm sure Beka doesn't want to hear about that." 

Beka grinned. "Oh, do tell, Trance. I'm dying to know." 

"Well, now we know you're feeling better," Dylan said, joining the banter. "So, Harper, what exactly did happen at that bar? I must've been with Rev at the time." 

Tyr grimaced from his place near the wall as they continued chatting. _Am I the only one who notices the circles under her eyes and how thin she's gotten?_ Or maybe it was just the fact that she had avoided him ever since that night, talking to him only when absolutely necessary. _Why did I get involved with her anyway? Why did I do that?_ He doubted she would ever feel comfortable around him again. Beka wasn't that kind of person. 

"So, did you two have a good time, all alone on the ship by yourselves, Tyr?" Harper addressed him, trying to draw Tyr into the conversation. 

"We were not alone, boy, Andromeda was here as well," Tyr told him, annoyed. "Besides, Captain Valentine was ill." 

"Oh, we had a great time," Beka added sarcastically, stalking out of the room and ignoring everyone's surprised looks. 

"What was that about, Tyr?" Dylan turned to him. 

_Damn Beka and her emotional problems!_ "Nothing," was all Tyr said. 

"It would seem like Beka is angry at something," Rev persisted. 

"I do not know what it is, Magog," Tyr lied. "I will, however, go talk to her." _And here we go again._

********************************************************************** 

"Beka? Beka Valentine?" Tyr called. _I don't even know why I'm doing this. It's demeaning, and it's for an inferior human._

"Go away!" she yelled back, anger apparent in her voice. 

"I will not," Tyr called again. "You are going to talk to me even if I have to tie you to the helm to do it!" 

"You're real good with threats, aren't ya, Tyr?" Beka challenged him, finally making an appearance, "but how good are ya at carrying them out?" 

"Excellent," he replied, glad to have finally gotten an answer, even one like that. 

"What are you going to do this time, Tyr? Do you really want me to slap you some more?" 

Tyr rubbed his jaw unconsciously. He was glad his dark skin hid the twin bruises she had given him. 

"That's what I thought. Now, I suggest you leave," Beka informed him, training a force lance on him. "Immediately, unless you want to lose all hope of ever getting a little harem of your own." 

"Put the force lance down, Beka," he warned. They stayed like that for some time, until Beka sighed and dropped the force lance on the floor with a loud clang as she turned away from him to stare out the window. He walked behind her quietly and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"What do you want with me, Tyr?" she asked softly. "Go ahead and blackmail me if you want, but I can and will do the same to you." 

"That's not what I want, Beka," Tyr responded. Actually, the thought hadn't even occurred to him. He moved his arms down her body until hi hands met hers. She crossed his arms around her, leaning into his embrace. 

"Then what do you want?" she whispered, closing her eyes. 

He showed her rather than told her, leaning his head down to kiss her. 

And for the first time in a good while, neither Beka Valentine nor Tyr Anasazi felt like crying. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

Author's Note #2: The end!!!! Yay, I finally finished! So what did you think? Was it good? Should I write a sequel (or if not a sequel, more Beka/Tyr fanfic)? Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
